The Beautiful Thing
by Blanket77
Summary: "Andai saja.. andai aku..", "-kenapa kau tidak menenggelamkan dirimu..", "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."/SuLay/Blanket back!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So... how?

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beautiful Thing<strong>

**.**

**Cast: K**im **J**oon**m**yeon and **Z**hang **Y**i**x**ing

**Rating: **T

**Genre: F**riendship, **H**urt and **C**omfort, **F**luff

**Length: O**ne**s**hot

**.**

* * *

><p>Angin bertiup pelan, menerbangkan beberapa sampah platik dan kertas yang masih terlihat berantakan memenuhi halaman sebuah sekolah. Suara riuh-redah keramaian kini telah menghilang, menyisakan para murid yang tengah membersihkan semua sampah dan perlengkapan. Festival sekolah telah usai, namun tawa dan canda masih dapat terdengar. Kenangan akan suka dukanya akan tersimpan dalam benak para siswa.<p>

Beberapa murid bergerombol melintasi halaman membawa plastik sampah dan beberapa tiang penyangga kios. Dua orang siswa terlihat sedang menurunkan spanduk festival yang sebelumnya terpampang megah di depan gerbang sekolah. Memang sayang rasanya melihat spanduk dan kios-kios yang sebelumnya berjajar rapi kini harus dibersihkan, mengingat persiap festival berlangsung selama seminggu, dan melihatnya dibersihkan dalam waktu satu hari... agak membuat hati sedih. Tapi apa boleh buat, sekolah harus sudah bersih esok hari.

Dua orang siswi perempuan tampak mengobrol di tengah kegiatan menyapu koridor sekolah. Kembali mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan yang terjadi saat festival sekolah berlangsung. Beberapa panitia festival menyebar, mengomandokan kegiatan bersih-bersih agar semua berjalan sesuai jadwal dan rencana.

Namun dibalik kecerian kegiatan sesudah festival tersebut, terlihat seorang siswa dengan seragam yang mulai terlihat kusut, tengah duduk menyender pada pagar pengaman di atap sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan suram. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan kedua kaki yang dipeluk erat oleh lengannya. Angin menerbangkan beberapa helai poni-nya yang mulai memanjang.

Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat festival masih berlangsung, terus menari-nari dalam ingatannya. Kejadian yang _hampir _membuat festival sekolah yang sangat berharga bagi para siswa hancur berantakan. Kejadian yang membuat tatapan menuduh dilemparkan padanya. Kejadian saat gerombolan siswa dari sebuah sekolah yang terkenal berandal mencarinya dan merusak beberapa kios milik siswa kelas 1.

Andai saja dia tidak menolong seorang siswa yang dipukuli oleh para berandal itu, mungkin festival sekolah kali ini akan menjadi festival terbaik. Andai saja dia cukup berani untuk menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan para berandal itu dan mengusir mereka dari sekolah. Andai saja dia bisa lebih kuat. Andai saja–

"Rupanya kau di sini, ketua OSIS." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan _penyesalan diri_nya.

Siswa yang dipanggil ketua OSIS itu membuka kedua matanya. Terdiam saat melihat seorang berandal sekolahnya berdiri di pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Menghukum dirimu sendiri–" sang berandal melangkah menuju sang ketua OSIS. "–Yixing, ah... maksudku ketua."

Sang ketua OSIS bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu menatap tidak suka pada sang berandal.

"Berhentilah memanggilku ketua Joonmyeon-_ssi_," balas Yixing pada sang berandal.

"Hoo, kau tahu namaku ketua?" Joonmyeon tertawa pelan dan duduk di sebelah –agak jauh– Yixing.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Yixing ketus, membuat Joonmyeon kembali terkekeh.

"Apakah ada larangan bagi siswa untuk datang kemari?" balasnya.

"Tentu saja. Para siswa dilarang pergi ke atap sekolah kau tahu, tertulis jelas di depan pintu." Yixing melirik siswa di sampingnya itu kesal.

"Owh... lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau bukan seorang siswa?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada mengejek.

"Bukan urusan... sudahlah." Yixing memilih mengalah. Pandangannya diarahkan berlawanan dengan tempat Joonmyeon duduk.

Joonmyeon hanya melirik kearah Yixing dan mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi tidur. Dia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan melipatnya asal, menjadikannya bantal untuk tidur. Yixing masih terlihat tidak peduli dan lebih memilih membisu.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara siswa-siswa yang masih sibuk membersihkan sisa keramaian festival. Yixing kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau itu lemah sekali ya."

Yixing kembali membuka matanya kesal. Dia menoleh kearah Joonmyeon yang tengah memandang langit.

"Bisakah kau diam dan berhenti mengkritik orang lain?" Yixing berdecih kesal. Kedua lengannya melepaskan kedua kaki yang sejak tadi dipeluknya.

"Haha... rupanya ketua juga bisa berdecih. Ku kira kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang gedung saat 'teman-teman'mu mencarimu," ucap Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari awan putih yang bergerak perlahan di langit.

"Uuurgh!" Yixing mengatupkan mulutnya keras, berusaha menahan amarah.

Joonmyeon menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya membentuk raut wajah heran. "Kenapa? Kau ingin marah?"

Napas Yixing mulai terengah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya rendah, sementara Joonmyeon terus saja memprovorkasi dirinya.

"Kenapa marah padaku, aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya kau marah pada preman-preman itu."

Yixing mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Bukankah festival ini sangat berarti bagimu?"

Yixing menahan tangisnya.

"Dasar payah. Inikan festival terakhir bagi anak kelas 3, seharusnya kau memikirkan perasaan merek–"

"Aku tahu aku payah! Aku ini pengecut! Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu!"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing terkejut.

"Jadi kumohon. Kumohon... tinggalkan aku sendiri." Yixing memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Muak melihat wajah meremehkan Joonmyeon.

"Benar-benar membosankan." Joonmyeon berdecak pelan dan mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Yixing.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya jika kau ini lemah..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

" ...pengecut."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Sudah tahu seperti itu kenapa masih saja berani menantang preman-preman itu?"

Yixing terdiam.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak memanggil bantuan? Bukankah ada aku?"

Yixing menoleh menatap Joonmyeon. _Obsidian_nya bertemu dengan _onix _milik Joonmyeon.

"Kau? Kau itu siapa? Kau itu sama dengan mereka, berandalan pembuat onar yang senang memukuli orang," ucap Yixing dengan tatapan tajam.

Joonmyeon menyeringai.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka," balas Joonmyeon tenang.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat perbedaan **mu** dengan **mereka**," ucap Yixing ketus.

Joonmyeon tertawa lepas seraya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Terlihat sangat bahagia. Membuat Yixing terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ya ampun kau itu menarik sekali. Bagaimana bisa seorang pengecut sepertimu bisa berkata seperti itu padaku haha..."

Yixing merengut marah mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Kau... kau itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja."

"Oh ya?" Joonmyeon kembali merubah posisinya, kali ini kembali duduk. "Memangnya bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Berandalan sepertimu tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya disalahkan saat kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dituduh saat melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Dikambing hitamkan saat kau tidak berdaya." Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Joonmyeon memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan segala keluhan Yixing.

"Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak menolong seorang siswa yang dipukuli oleh para berandal itu. Andai saja aku cukup berani untuk berhadapan dengan para berandal itu. Andai saja aku cukup kuat untuk mengusir mereka. Andai saja aku tidak pengecut. Andai saja–"

"Andai saja kau tidak terlahir, mungkin semua kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," potong Joonmyeon.

Yixing kembali terdiam. Pandangan matanya tajam menusuk kearah Joonmyeon.

"Berhentilah berandai-andai dan hadapi apa yang ada di depanmu," tambah Joonmyeon dengan wajah datar.

Raut wajah Yixing semakin mengeras. Ia ingin menangis, _sungguh_.

Joonmyeon menghela napas panjang.

"Jika kau merasa begitu bersalah, kenapa kau tidak tenggelamkan saja dirimu ke dasar sungai Han atau tabrakkan dirimu ke sebuah truk besar. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada terus menyesalinya terus menerus. Kau itu siswa teladan tapi kenapa pikiranmu picik sekali." Joonmyeon mendecih. "Sial, aku terdengar seperti orang tua."

Yixing masih terus terdiam.

"Ya ampun... hari ini panas sekali." Joonmyeon mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya sambil sesekali menyeka beberapa peluh yang mengalir di tengkuknya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Eh?"

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak tahu apapun Kim Joonmyeon!" Yixing berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah akibat menahan tangis dan amarah.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan raut wajah yang dingin.

"Kau pikir seperti itu?"

Yixing tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang mulai tersengal. Joonmyeon mendongak untuk melihat langit seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar.

"Semua yang kau katakan itu. Semua yang kau rasakan itu... akulah yang paling merasakannya."

Tubuh Yixing tersentak. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Joonmyeon yang terlihat terluka. Luka yang sama yang telah menggores hatinya.

"Hanya karena aku melanggar aturan sekolah, berpakaian tidak sesuai aturan, berkelahi dan membolos, lantas semua orang memandang rendah diriku. Mengatakan jika aku berandalan yang tidak punya etika. Menuduhku untuk semua kesalahan yang tidak aku lakukan. Menilai diriku sama rendahnya dengan sampah. Hahaha..." Joonmyeon tertawa hambar. "Brengsek. Memangnya mereka itu siapa."

Yixing memandang Joonmyeon dengan pandangan kosong. Terlalu terkejut dengan semua ungkapan hati sang berandal tersebut.

"Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa," gumam Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menoleh, menatap Yixing yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Oleh karena itu.. jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi Yixing."

Tangan Joonmyeon terulur, berusaha menggapai Yixing yang masih berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dengan satu tepukan pelan di rambut Yixing, Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Ugh.. Uuuhh.. Uuh.." Yixing masih terus berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Joonmyeon yang melihat ekspresi Yixing langsung tertawa pelan.

"Bodoh. Jika kau ingin menangis maka menangis saja, siapa bilang anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis?"

Dan dengan satu kalimat persetujuan dari Joonmyeon, air mata Yixing leleh menuruni kedua pipinya.

"uuh.. uuhh.. ugh, uhh.." Yixing menghapus lelehan air matanya walau dia tahu jika itu percuma, karena air mata itu terun turun bagai hujan.

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum. Dia menarik kepala Yixing untuk menyender pada pundaknya.

"Dasar cengeng."

**.**

* * *

><p>Yixing berjalan menunduk untuk menutupi matanya yang sembab. Setelah cukup lama menangis di hadapan Joonmyeon, dia merasa semua perasaan beratnya yang menumpuk sirna begitu saja. Setelah berterima kasih pada Joonmyeon dan memantapkan hatinya akhirnya Yixing memutuskan untuk menghadapi seluruh penghuni sekolah, apapun resikonya. Namun sepertinya semua perkiraannya melenceng, karena tidak ada satupun siswa yang menggunjing mengenai dirinya, bahkan anggota OSIS lainnya terlihat cemas melihat wajahnya yang berantakan.<p>

Mungkin semua tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

Yixing tersenyum dan kembali berterima kasih dalam hati pada sosok yang masih berjalan mengekorinya, Kim Joonmyeon. Ternyata anak itu tidak seburuk dugaannya.

Joonmyeon bersiul pelan dengan tas yang dipegang asal serta seragam yang tidak sesuai aturan. Melangkah santai mengikuti kemana sang ketua OSIS pergi. Pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada punggung sang ketua. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melepaskan Zhang Yixing semudah itu. Hanya berjaga-jaga saja sebenarnya, siapa tahu saja ada siswa yang membandel dan mengolok Yixing.

"Hei, aku dapat kabar tentang insiden tadi pagi."

Telinga Joonmyeon menangkap suara seorang siswi perempuan yang berbicara di persimpangan koridor yang sedang dituju oleh Yixing. Dia bersiap-siap jika apa yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi.

"Kudengar ketua OSIS kita menyelamatkan salah seorang siswa sekolah sebelah, karena itu siswa-siswa menyeramkan tadi pagi mencarinya," ucap seorang siswi.

"Benarkah itu? Ya ampun, ketua OSIS kita benar-benar hebat," ucap siswi yang lain.

"Dan kudengar Kim Joonmyeon memukuli merek–hmmph..." ucapan siswi sebelumnya terpotong oleh tangan Joonmyeon yang membekap mulutnya.

"Diamlah," bisik Joonmyeon. Dia melirik Yixing yang melihatnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yixing heran melihat Joonmyeon membekap salah seorang siswi.

"Ah, ayo kita pulang." Joonmyeon segera melepas siswi itu dan menarik tangan Yixing untuk pergi dari situ.

Yixing kembali tersenyum.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Mungkin Joonmyeon bukanlah orang yang buruk.<em>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_**fin**_**-**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sebenernya Blanket bikin apa sih? Hehe. Ini fanfic yang tercipta disaat Blanket yang lagi labil mendadak ngidam nonton mv 'Growl' ver. Chinese, dan entah kenapa malah ngeliatin seragam anak EXO satu-satu kemudian terlintas dalam benak Blanket, Chen sama Lay rapi ya seragamnya, kayanya cocok jadi ketua OSIS tuh.. terus merhatiin sampe ngeh kalo seragam Suho paling _**abnormal **_di antara yang lain, huahaha... dan tiba-tiba aja muncul scene yang baru Blanket sadar, yaitu.. Suho nginjek kaki Sehun tapi nggak minta maaf dan malah lanjut nge-dance /duaagh. Jadi deh pas di bagian itu Blanket ulang-ulang xD trus muncul ide, gimana kalo Suho jadi anak berandal ya? Dan ting! Munculah fanfic absurd ini.

Dan Blanket juga nggak tau ini fanfic mau dibawa kemana (?). Abisnya masih ada 3 ff series yang belom kelar. Jadi segini aja dulu deh.

Last,

**Mind to review?**


	2. The Incident

**A/N:** Bisa dibilang ini sequel dari yang sebelumnya... atau lanjutannya? /ditimpuk

**.**

* * *

><p>Zhang Yixing berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sunyi. Jam menunjukan pukul 01.50 siang, itu artinya jam pelajaran ke-lima baru saja dimulai. Kedua tangan Yixing mendekap erat sebuah kertas tebal. Dia menghela napas panjang. Rapat bulanan OSIS benar-benar menyita waktunya, belum lagi masalah-masalah kecil seperti komite kedisiplinan yang mulai kewalahan dengan tingkah laku Kim Joonmyeon.<p>

Dan saat Yixing sedang bebas seperti ini guru kesehatan malah memintanya untuk menjaga UKS sementara dia pergi. Sungguh merepotkan... apa hanya dia murid di sekolah ini?

Yixing berhenti di depan pintu UKS, memandangi pintu itu lurus–entah apa maksudnya– dan kembali menghela napas. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu tersebut dan mulai melangkah ke dalam. Angin lembut menyapanya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang sudah memanjang–lupa dipotong.

Yixing tersenyum.

Entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa sangat bahagia.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beautiful Thing – The Incident<strong>

**.**

**Cast: K**im **J**oon**m**yeon and **Z**hang **Y**i**x**ing

**Rating: **T

**Genre: F**riendship, **H**urt and **C**omfort, **F**luff

**Length: ?**

**.**

* * *

><p>Zhang Yixing menghempaskan diri ke atas kursi milik sang <em>seonsaengnim<em> setelah berkutat dengan daftar panjang obat-obatan yang berada di UKS. Sebenarnya ini apotek atau apa sih?

Laporan hasil rapat kemarin terbengkalai begitu saja di samping vas bunga Lili. Seharusnya Yixing harus menyelesaikan membaca laporan itu hari ini, namun entah Yixing yang sedang malas atau kedua matanya yang terlanjur iritasi akibat panjangnya daftar obat yang harus diceknya, sehingga dengan santainya pemuda ber-_dimple _manis tersebut memilih menutupi laporan–yang tebalnya mengalahkan buku kamus Inggrisnya–itu dengan kotak P3K.

Yixing menyandarkan kedua bahunya pada punggung kursi. Lelah dengan segala rutinitas hariannya sebulan belakangan ini. Belum lagi dia harus menyelesaikan '_insiden'_ festival sekolah beberapa waktu lalu, yang dengan kurang beruntungnya, sekarang para guru mulai mengawasi gerak-geriknya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Angin sepoi kembali masuk melewati jendela yang sengaja dibuka oleh Yixing. Deruan angin terasa indah bagai melodi orkesta klasik di telinga Yixing yang mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja yang dingin. Ah, dia benar-benar rindu saat-saat damai seperti ini, tanpa seorangpun yang mengganggunya.

Yixing yang telah letih mulai menutup kelopak matanya, terbuai dengan belaian angin yang terasa seperti menggodanya untuk terlelap. Suara riuh redah para siswa yang tengah mendapat jatah pelajaran olahraga menyapa telinga Yixing. _Kasihan sekali mereka mendapat jadwal saat tengah hari seperti ini,_ batin Yixing seraya tersenyum tipis.

Ruangan UKS berdinding putih mulai tergantikan dengan rentetan gambar abstrak yang diciptakan alam bawah sadarnya. Zhang Yixing bermimpi.

Potongan-potongan mimpi bagai film yang terus berputar mengelilinginya. Bagai penggalan cerita dalam pementasan sekolah saat Yixing masih di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak. Aneh dan tidak jelas. Namun entah mengapa itu membuat perasaan seorang Zhang Yixing terasa lebih ringan.

_Scene _mengenai seekor naga yang bermain lompat tali dengannya kini berganti dengan _scene _lainnya yang berlatarkan kamar tidur miliknya. Sosok sang Ibu menyambutnya, menyuruhnya untuk tidur dipangkuannya yang hangat dan nyaman. Dan segera saja Yixing memulai sesi _curhat_-nya dengan sang Ibu.

Merajuk mengenai jadwal kegiatan OSIS yang semakin lama semakin padat. Belum lagi tugas-tugas rumah yang semakin menumpuk. Sang Ibu yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Yixing lembut, membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat bagi Yixing yang telah sampai pada ambang batasnya.

Sang Ibu memanggil nama Yixing lembut dan pelan. Menyalurkan rasa hangat pada sang putra yang masih terus merajuk.

"Yixing..."

Belaian lembut di rambutnya masih belum menghilang.

"Zhang Yixing..."

Sang Ibu kini berganti membelai pipinya.

"Zhang Yixing... bangunlah."

Bayangan sang Ibu mulai memudar, namun belaian di pipinya masih belum menghilang.

"Ketua..."

Yixing merintih manja.

"Zhang Yixing sang Ketua OSIS..."

Rintihan Yixing semakin menjadi.

"Bangunlah atau aku akan me-_rape _mu."

Rasanya Yixing tidak asing dengan suara ini. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya. Rasa ngilu mulai terasa di lehernya, akibat tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Sesosok wajah manusia mulai nampak di depan Yixing walau samar. Elusan di pipinya masih belum menghilang.

"Ermh.."

"Bangun Zhang Yixing," ucap sosok di depannya.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Kedua matanya masih menyipit, belum terbiasa dengan biasan cahaya.

"Haha... wajahmu saat ini sangat lucu ketua." Sosok tersebut terkekeh pelan seraya jari-jarinya membetulkan rambut Yixing yang berantakan.

Yixing mengerjap pelan hingga akhirnya dapat melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya dengan jelas...

"Sudah bangun?"

...oh, hanya Kim Joonmyeon.

Sosok yang dikenali sebagai Kim Joonmyeon itu ini menepuk pelan kedua pipi Yixing gemas.

Kim Joonmyeon...

Hmm...

Kim... Joonmyeon?

APA?! KIM JOONMYEON!

Yixing membulatkan kedua matanya lucu. Setelah proses _loading _yang memakan waktu, akhirnya dia sadar siapa pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum lebar yang dihiasi oleh... darah?

Yixing dengan mudahnya mengenyampingkan keterkejutannya akan sosok Joonmyeon–sang _hot topic _di OSIS–yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Kini dia mulai sibuk memperhatikan wajah Joonmyeon yang lebam di beberapa bagian, pipi yang tergores, sudut bibir dengan darah yang mulai mengering serta luka di beberapa bagian tubuh–yang walaupun terhalang pakaian namun masih jelas terlihat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon yang menyadari ekpresi Yixing yang berubah.

"Wa–wajahmu.."

"Oh ini? Tadi aku habis menghajar beberapa siswa sekolah sebelah," jelas Joonmyeon tenang. Sang berandal tersebut kini tengah mengacak-ngacak kotak obat, mencari perban. "Hei, perban dimana?"

"A.. anu.. itu..." Yixing bergegas mengambil sebaskom ember dan handuk kecil. Kemudian dengan keberanian yang entah di dapatnya dari mana, dia menarik Joonmyeon untuk duduk di atas kasur.

Joonmyeon hanya melongo pasrah saat diseret Yixing.

"Lu-luka mu harus dibersihkan dulu," ucap Yixing yang sedang mencelupkan handuk ke dalam air.

Sang ketua OSIS memeras pelan handuk di tangannya dan perlahan membersihkan luka Joonmyeon. Menekan-nekan pinggir luka hati-hati.

"A-aww.." Joonmyeon berjingit sakit saat Yixing membersihkan luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf," ujar Yixing refleks_._

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. Wajah Yixing mulai merona melihat senyum tulus Joonmyeon. Dia kembali membersihkan luka-luka lain yang terdapat di wajah dan tubuh Joonmyeon. Suasana menjadi senyap. Yixing yang membersihkan luka dengan canggung dan Joonmyeon yang menatap Yixing intens.

"Bi-bisa kau mem-membuka bajumu?" tergagap Yixing kembali berucap. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang selalu tampak gugup saat berhadapan dengan Kim Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengerling dan tersenyum nakal. "Ya ampun, tak kusangka ternyata ketua OSIS sudah besar."

Wajah Yixing memanas, entah malu, marah atau sesuatu yang lain. Dia menekan pelan luka di lengan Joonmyeon.

"A-aww.. sakit!"

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, aku hanya ingin mengobatimu," ucap Yixing salah tingkah.

Joonmyeon kembali terkekeh. _Dia benar-benar suka menggoda Zhang Yixing._

Yixing sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah saat Joonmyeon membuka kemeja sekolahnya yang berantakan. Joonmyeon yang mendapati tingkah Yixing yang malu-malu kucing tersenyum jahil. Pemuda yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu. Seperti gadis saja," ejekan pedas kembali dilontarkan Kim Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengerling kesal dan dengan cepat jari-jarinya telah berhasil menekan kuat luka di perut Joonmyeon dengan handuk basah.

"Gyah, sakit!"

Sekecil-kecilnya semut, jika diinjak maka akan menggigit juga. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi Yixing yang selalu kena _bully_ Joonmyeon.

Yixing kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Joonmyeon. Selesai dengan handuk, kini dia mengambil perban dan kain kasa. Tidak lupa memberikan obat merah dan tangan terampilnya mulai membalut luka-luka Joonmyeon. Dan dalam waktu singkat semua luka itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan balutan perban yang rapi.

Yixing merapikan kembali perlatan yang digunakannya, membiarkan Joonmyeon berkeliaran mengelilingi ruang UKS. Mata Joonmyeon menangkap sesuatu yang asing di bawah kotak P3K. Melirik kearah Yixing yang tengah membungkuk menaruh obat merah, dan senyum jahil kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

Sang berandal mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebundel kertas tebal. Membaca sampul depannya dan tertarik membuka lebih dalam saat melihat namanya pada lembar ke lima.

Yixing baru saja selesai membilas bersih handuk yang tadi digunakannya dan berniat mengecek keadaan Joonmyeon, saat pandangannya menangkap benda ganjil yang tengah dipegang oleh Joonmyeon. Dengan cepat dia meraih benda yang merupakan laporan OSIS dari tangan Joonmyeon. Namun refleks cepat dari sang berandalan yang menahan laporan tersebut membuat Yixing sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Tangan Joonmyeon yang bebas segera menopang tubuh Yixing sebelum tubuh pemuda tersebut jatuh membentur lantai. Sebelah tangan Joonmyeon menahan punggung Yixing sementara yang lainnya masih menahan bundelan kertas yang masih kekeh dipertahankan Yixing.

Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Joonmyeon menyeringai dan membawa tubuh Yixing semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Menyesap wangi khas Yixing dari jarak sedekat ini sedikit banyak membuat Joonmyeon terbuai. Boleh dia cicipi sedikit?

"Ap-ap.. Hey!" Yixing berseru saat Joonmyeon secara mengejutkan mencium lehernya.

Kecupan singkat dan sedikit kuluman yang membuat leher Yixing basah. Sangat adiktif.

Yixing telah sempurna melupakan kertas laporannya dan memilih mendorong tubuh Joonmyeon menjauh darinya. Namun tenaga Joonmyeon lebih besar dibanding Yixing, walau luka memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan langka ini.

"Rupanya aku benar-benar terkenal di kalangan pengurus OSIS ya ketua," bisik Joonmyeon di telinga Yixing yang telah memerah.

"Le... lepas.." Yixing meronta dalam rengkuhan Joonmyeon.

"Hey ketua, apa seseorang pernah menciummu seperti ini?"

Joonmyeon mengecup bibir mungil Yixing. Mengulumnya pelan, mengecap rasa manis memabukkan dari bibir sang ketua. Menjilatnya pelan, menelusuri setiap lekukan bibir pemuda dalam dekapannya. Napas Yixing yang memburu dan hangat menerpa wajahnya, mengirim sengatan di sarafnya, memancing hormon masa pubernya untuk menampakkan diri.

Gigitan pelan membuat bibir itu semakin membengkak merah. Tangan Joonmyeon–yang telah melempar laporan OSIS entah kemana– mulai merayap naik, meremas bongkahan kenyal di bagian belakang tubuh Yixing. Membuat sang empunya tubuh menggelinjang kaget.

"Eumm..." Yixing masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Joonmyeon–yang berusaha bergerilya memasuki mulutnya.

Meremas sekali lagi, mencari kesempatan untuk masuk lebih dalam. Yixing kembali melenguh, menciptakan akses masuk bagi lidah sang berandal untuk menyapa. Joonmyeon menghisap rasa manis bibir Yixing yang membuatnya mabuk entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Pergulatan kecil terjadi antara dua indra tak bertulang. Mengelus, melilit dan saling mendorong, menciptakan suara kecipak samar. Lelehan saliva mengalir dari celah antara dua bibir yang saling berpagut seiring dengan sesak yang dirasa Yixing.

Memukul pelan dada Joonmyeon. Menyadari kebutuhannya akan pasokan oksigen. Namun sang pemuda yang lebih pendek menolak untuk berpisah, masih terus mengecup dan mengulum bibir bawah Yixing yang semakin berkedut dan membengkak.

"Errmh.."

Semakin keras memukul, berusaha menyadarkan penyerangnya bahwa dia mulai lemas kehabisan udara. Joonmyeon berdecih pelan dan memutus tautan mereka, menyisakan untai saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya. Napas keduanya memburu dengan hangat yang terasa semakin panas.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Yang satu menyiratkan kemarahan sementara yang lain menyiratkan rasa tidak puas.

Joonmyeon kembali mengambil langkah pertama. Membuka tiga kancing teratas Yixing dan menyibakkannya, memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang terlihat menggoda.

"Apa seseorang pernah melakukan ini padamu?"

Secara paksa memerangkap kedua tangan Yixing ke belakang.

"Jangan Joonmyeo–aah..."

Mengulum pundak Yixing. Tahu jika mereka masih harus mendatangi pelajaran ke-tujuh dan tidak mungkin sang ketua OSIS datang dengan _kissmark _di leher jenjangnya, terekspos begitu saja. Karenanya dia memilih tempat yang tersembunyi.

Menggigitnya keras, menciptakan tanda gigitan besar berwarna keunguan.

"Argh, sakit Joonmyeon!"

Tidak mengindahkan rontaan Yixing dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengecup dan mengulum pundak tersebut, membuatnya basah dengan saliva Joonmyeon. Sang pelaku tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya indahnya. Hendak melanjutkan perbuatannya saat sebuah cubitan mendarat pada luka di perutnya.

Sengatan listrik seakan menjalar dari luka tersebut membuat tubuh Joonmyeon kaku dan berakhir dengan sang berandal berguling kesakitan di lantai. Resapan merah darah terlihat di permukaan perbannya. Luka di perutnya kembali terbuka akibat cubitan Yixing.

Sementara Yixing mundur cepat. Punggungnya bertabrakan dengan pintu. Lutut Yixing terasa lemas. Buru-buru dia mengancingkan kembali seragamnya yang berantakan, dan tanpa menunggu mahluk yang tengah menahan nyeri di perutnya, Yixing segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan laporan OSIS tergeletak di samping rak obat.

"Sial." Joonmyeon bangkit berdiri, masih memegangi perutnya yang nyeri tidak tertahan. Efek cubitan Yixing lebih dahsyat dari hantaman besi.

Sang berandal meraih laporan yang teronggok begitu saja dan menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Ah... lihat apa yang tertinggal–" Joonmyeon menatap bundelan kertas tersebut. "–apa harus aku kembalikan?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang UKS yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tunggu aku Zhang Yixing~"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continue-<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ini apa? Perlu ganti rating nggak? Itu apa di atas? Itu siapa yang ngetik? /ditendang.

Aduh, sebenernya Blanket maunya nggak ngelanjutin cerita ini, biarin aja readers yang nerka hubungan mereka. Tapi pas baca ulang... entah kenapa gregetan sendiri ama ceritanya yang agak gantung /duesh. Dan akhirnya dilanjut juga hehe.

Dan akhir-akhir ini Blanket makin sibuk T-T doakan saja kelanjutan ff lainnya.

**Thanks to review, fave, and follow this fanfic.**

Last,

**Mind to review?**


End file.
